


Stay Alive

by ishvaria



Category: Our Girl
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria





	Stay Alive

***

_Где бы ты ни был… _уже больше полугода – никаких вестей… кроме тех крох информации из официальных источников, что доводит до меня стараниями Чарли командование… По большому счету, единственное, что я знаю – Элвис жив… Жив и на новом задании, едва успев закончить старое… а женам-медикам уровень допуска к секретной информации не позволяет сообщать подробности миссий…

\- Будь довольна, что знаешь – он жив… - так на мои попытки ей поныть реагирует Молли, стараясь впихнуть в раскапризничавшуюся дочку лишнюю ложку каши, - и – займись чем-нибудь, чтобы постоянно об этом не думать… Вон, съезди с моим мужем в Африку, отряду по-прежнему нужен медик…

В Африку… в Африку… снова в Африку… там, где мы… Тряхнув головой, отгоняю мысли прочь под одобрительным взглядом Молли…

\- Медик… для обучения местных? – спрашиваю больше для отвлечения от собственных дурных предчувствий, но сама идея – сняться с места и сменить обстановку на близко-боевую, начинает выглядеть даже привлекательно.

\- Да, Чарли говорит, что там есть уже отдельные подразделения, но их квалификационный уровень не соответствует тому, что нужно… Они могут лечить сиюминутные ранения, но сама знаешь – как бывает в лагерях беженцев или после массовых катастроф…

\- Болезни и эпидемии… - задумчиво тяну я, уже прокручивая в голове нужное снаряжение и то, что можно взять сверху, - и, чем больше людей, тем хуже все это выглядит… Молли, звони Чарли, пусть включит меня основной состав…

\- Уже… - тот стоит в дверях, - думаешь, я заслал бы свою жену к тебе парламентером, если бы не был уверен в том, что она тебя уговорит?

\- Пара интриганов! 

Молли смеется, ссаживая дочь мне на колени, сама же принимаясь за посуду в мойке, - Я тоже преследую личные цели, Джордж, с тобой в его отряде я уверена, что за ним будет кому присмотреть…

Вот так, силами семейства нашего босса я и оказываюсь на летном поле подскока в ожидании транспорта до Дарфура…

\- Ребята скучали по тебе… - подхватив мой немаленький такой вещмешок и сумку с переносным оборудованием, Чарли сгружает это все в джип, усаживаясь за руль, - Ну что, медик – готова?

К этому нельзя быть готовой… к тому – что нахлынивает, словно приливная волна, почти сбивая с ног… дети, женщины, старики – это наш основной контингент среди пациентов. Мужчин почти нет… война – жестока и беспощадна, и всегда получает своих жертв…

После традиционного обхода лагерей и многочасовых занятий с местным отрядом будущих медиков – просто с ног валюсь… Еще и надо следить за тем, чтобы мой отряд пил в нужном количестве и парни чтоб не задирались по пустякам… Возвращаясь в наше расположение, проезжаем почти заброшенный базар, по здешним меркам уже успешно функционирующий… во всяком случае, побирушки на одной из его аллей гостями себя тут не ощущают…

Большой темный джип-бумер тормозит прямо перед нами, напрочь перекрывая движение и не реагируя на истошные сигналы наших сопровождающих машин. Из окна высовывается рука с золотыми побрякушками от запястья до локтя с пачкой местных денег в руках. Только что дремавшие на жаре пыльные подростки тут же материализуются подле машины, облепляя ее словно мухи дерьмо… Они получат эти деньги – кто за размазывание пыли по лобовому стеклу, кто за обтирание боков машины собственными единственными штанами, а кто-то – за газеты и сигары из лавки… За питьевой водой же шофер сам побежал… ну как – побежал… лениво пошел, крутя ключи на пальце… Сопровождение перестало сажать аккумулятор и теперь терпеливо ждет, когда этот прыщ соизволит дать дорогу… это – не наша страна… не наш монастырь… мы можем только помогать и советовать, не более…

От нечего делать – лениво слежу взглядом за шофером… Ключи на пальце… ключи… на пальце… походка – пластика, жесты, кошачья мягкость, почти текучесть… Я знаю… я все это знаю! Мне знаком этот поворот головы, это нетерпеливое движение бровей… даже несмотря на то, что по зарослям он может соперничать со снежным человеком, но это…

\- … Элвис? –шелестит у меня над ухом голос нашего водилы, - Это же Элвис, Джордж!

\- Заткнись, Мейзи! – перебиваю, больно сжимая ее руку на руле, - Еще слово и ночевать будешь на губе, поняла? – она часто кивает, перехватывая мой тревожный взгляд…

Как бы то ни было, но она права – это мой разлюбезный муж корчит из себя очередного крутого агента 007! Так бы и прибила!

Его работодатель, соизволив наконец вылезти из машины, грубо отталкивает мальчишек-попрошаек, да так, что один из них падает прямо на дорогу едва избежав участи быть раздавленным под колесами. Не выдержав, вылетаю из машины, стараясь не слушать ни голос разума, что настоятельно советует не лезть, ни криков _Отставить, капрал_! голосом босса…

\- Что вы себе позволяете! – помогаю мальчишке подняться и он тут же спрыскивает отсюда на всех парах, - Это всего лишь ребенок! – мой визави явно с трудом понимает, чего это к нему прицепилась белая дамочка в форме британских войск, да еще и наскакивать вздумала…Решив, что его внимания я не достойна, он просто огибает меня, справив нужду возле ближайшей стены, возвращается в машину. – Вот поэтому ваша страна в таком ужасающем положении! – перегнувшись, кричу прямо в открытое окно, не желая замечать уже направляющихся ко мне дебилов-охранников, - вам наплевать! Всем вам! У вас гибнут люди, дети голодают, а вы… - руки, которые я узнала бы даже в коме, перехватывают меня поперек тела, оттаскивая от машины и буквально, швыряют на обочину. Лишь мельком замечаю его злющие колючие глаза… а может, мне просто показалось это в его зарослях… Элвис же, бормоча нечто нелицеприятное в мой адрес на местном наречии, возвращается в машину, тут же рывком трогаясь с места… Кто-то из ребят помогает подняться, подходит Чарли…

\- Это был… - я замолкаю в ожидании, но он лишь смеривает меня тем самым взглядом, что безапелляционно демонстрирует сожаление об уже принятом решении… иными словами, Чарли уже не рад, что я – здесь…

\- По местам! – командует он, бросая мне уже на ходу, - на базе поговорим, Лэйн!

\- По-моему, мы не раз говорили о том, как ты должна себя вести и чем заниматься в подобных командировках! – Чарли, когда злится, делается особенно многословным и крайне вежливым, прямо до одурения, - Мы прикрыли твой демарш в прошлом году, бог знает – чего это стоило Элвису, а ты здесь снова начинаешь то же самое?

\- Это был Элвис! – мне наплевать на субординацию и то, что нас может услышать отделение, - Я не видела его восемь месяцев! Мне лишь из раза в раз повторяют, что он – жив…

\- Включи мозги, Джорджи! – резко понизив голос, Чарли смотрит на меня в упор, - прекратить истерику, капрал! Оцени обстановку трезво и, ты увидишь – очевидное…

\- Хочешь сказать… - задохнувшись, умолкаю… Удовлетворенно кивнув, Чарли обходит меня, бросая на ходу, - Только миссия все равно должна быть на первом месте…

Ну да… миссия… по обучению и тренировке местного боевого состава… кто с кем, а на мне – медики, вернее, те, кто ими станет… из десятка претендентов выбираю четверых, самых подготовленных в плане оказания первой помощи на поле боя. В этом разница – не просто сделать все четко, быстро и правильно, чтобы пациент не умер, а – вернуть солдата домой живым… Здесь нужен особый взгляд… и собранность, сосредоточенность…

\- Мгубави, почему ты пошел в армию? – один из моих интернов, как я их про себя называю, ходит за мной особенно прилежно, и получается у него лучше других.

\- Чтобы помогать… - он неважно знает английский, суахили я понимаю из десятка слов – одно, а привычный второй здесь французский для меня вообще темный лес. – Помогать тем, кто сражается… они ведь погибают за родину… мы можем им помочь. Меня не пустила в отряд мама, - сообщает он с очаровательной доверчивостью, - Когда армия объявила набор, я сказал – я пойду. Она плакала три дня, но потом все же решилась…

Я киваю в такт нашим шагам, слушая вполуха и все прокручиваю и прокручиваю в голове нашу с Лукой встречу… Судя по всему, он тут давно, раз уже до шоферов дослужился… и чего ему это стоило – никто не спросит… А если что-то случится… заставляя себя не думать о плохом, чтоб не накликать, киваю нашему сопровождению, - Сворачиваемся! Мы закончим обход по краю лагеря и возвращаемся на базу… - плохо понимая английский, местные военные кивают и улыбаются всегда, просто на всякий случай. Раздраженно ищу глазами Мгубави, чтоб перевел… тот пятится от кустистого пятачка на краю лагеря… похоже, что на него наведено оружие… Перехватив автомат, подхожу ближе – мальчишка, лет двенадцати от силы, с очень плохим переломом ноги и множеством поверхностных ран… зато с пулеметом…

\- Я сказал, что помогу… - заметив меня, начинает оправдываться Мгубави, - но он боится, что его посадят в тюрьму…

\- Подержи! – пихнув автомат ему в руки, делаю шаг вперед, опускаясь перед мальчишкой на колени, - Как тебя зовут? Я – Лейн… врач… доктор… я могу тебе помочь… Но ты должен дать мне взглянуть…

Мальчишка недоверчиво косится на форму Мгубави, но я его все-таки чем-то устраиваю или ему очень больно, потому что – сделав шаг, он почти падает мне на руки… - Мгубави, морфин и жгуты, нужно перетянуть! Живее! Придется забрать его к нам, здесь просто нет нужного оборудования, а операция – необходима! Позови своих! – пока занимаюсь ногой мальчишки, н приходит в себя и еще сильнее вцепляется в пулемет, что так и не выпустил из рук.

При помощи Мгубави и жестами объясняю, что пострадавший очень плох и его лучше всего отправить вперед, а мы – доедем на джипе с малой группой сопровождения. Это было ошибкой… и я это знала… когда отсекают охрану и зажимают нас с Мгубави в тупичковом проулке – я все еще не верю… Не верю в то, что молния бьет в одно и то же место второй уже раз… Снова Африка… снова плен… только вот Элвис в этот раз не свалится с неба… потому что он уже здесь и занят собственной миссией…

\- Чарли! Ты, мать твою, специально?! – кажется, начинаю орать уже с порога базы… не уверен, может и раньше, потому что в голове это крутится последние пару часов, с тех самых пор, как в донесении с одной из баз, где дежурят мои парни, появилась Джорджи с компании какого-то рыдающего негритосика. Парня привязали к позорному столбу, а мою жену заперли во вполне цивильной на этот раз камере…Вашу мать!

\- Не ори! – встречает меня непосредственный командир моей жены, подхожу вплотную и повторяю, не понижая голоса, - Нахрена ты сюда приволок мою жену? Может, для равновесия мы Молли вызовем и ее тоже кинем на съедение волкам? – Чарли сверлит меня в меру суровым, в меру виноватым взглядом, но пока молчит, давая мне спустить пар, - А может, ты тайно влюблен в Джорджи и мечтаешь стать первым в длинной очереди утешителей?

\- Все сказал?

\- Нет! – рявкаю я прямо ему в лицо, - Ты приволок ее сюда, и ее опять взяли в плен! И теперь я должен похерить свою операцию, потому что…

\- Тебя не допустят, и ты сам это знаешь, - пытается перебить меня Чарли, получает мой фирменный злобный взгляд в ответ вместе с угрожающим, - Еще как допустят! Потому что ты – промолчишь и не расскажешь своему командованию реальную причину пребывания капрала Лейн в твоем подразделении именно на этой миссии, так ведь, капитан?

\- Элвис… - нет, он еще и пытается спорить! – Послушай меня…

\- Нет, это ты меня послушай, Чарли… - перехожу на полтона ниже, - У меня в разгаре операция по обезвреживания террористической ячейки далеко не местного значения и если командованию станет известно, что одного из твоих миротворцев загребли и чего-то хотят… - замолкаю, ловя мгновенное понимание в его глазах, - Вот именно… поэтому, давай все сделаем быстро и тихо, пока я – здесь… А прибью я тебя после, на гражданке… Идет?

\- Хорошо… - соглашается тот, - И, Элвис… Больше не ори на меня в моем расположении!

\- Давай к делу… - прохожу прямо к карте, - Вот здесь был лагерь в последний раз, там у меня один из моих наблюдателей, капрала Лейн он знает, потому и информация поступила так оперативно. Предлагаю собрать оперативный состав…

\- И – что, Элвис? – тут же перебивает меня Чарли, - напасть на укрепленный лагерь бандформирования? У меня – миротворческая миссия и нас тут хорошо, если десяток… плюс ты с парнями…

\- Мы стоим целой армии!

\- Само собой! – закатывает тот глаза, - И армии, и морпехов, и авиации… и все ты один!

\- У нас с тобой – выбора нет, Чарли… - напоминаю ему, - с командирами потом будем разбираться, по факту, так сказать.

\- Что предлагаешь? –Чарли тоже склоняется над картой, - говоришь, у тебя там свой человек, он может их вывести?

\- Их? Не заблуждайся, Чарльз, мы не команда спасателей, я просто не хочу, чтобы с моей женой случилось что-то плохое.

\- Я тебя понимаю, Элвис, - кивает тот, - но если будет возможность спасти Мгубави… я это сделаю!

\- Если будет возможность… - отвечаю ему, - смотри, начнем отсюда, а вы подойдете с этой стороны… Чарли, нужно будет только пошуметь, чтобы отвлечь внимание… не ввязывайтесь по возможности в серьезный бой. Наша задача – забрать Джорджи по-тихому и быстро.

Горячий ветер и сухостой… и почти негде скрыться… Вокруг базы – сплошная степь, да пара засыхающих деревьев, что нависают над каменной изгородью. На одном _свил гнездо_ мой человек, другой – наблюдает за воротами главного входа, третий где-то внутри, очень надеюсь, что рядом с моей Джорджи. За высокой глиняной оградой что-то определенно происходит – шум, гвалт и выстрелы…

\- Чарли, расставь своих, как договорились, - склонив голову, выхожу на связь по личному каналу, чтобы не все были свидетелями… - и не рыпайтесь без моего сигнала…

\- Элвис! – несется негодующее в эфир, но я уже почти его выключил. Какой смысл сейчас врываться и рисковать положить подразделение миротворческих сил в – с преобладающим и числом, и огневой мощью противником перестрелке, когда можно просто тихой сапой пройти внутрь с заднего фасада, пока большая часть бойцов занята чем-то с той стороны…

\- Босс, к подрыву и зачистке все готово… - звучит у меня в ухе, - объект предупрежден… тебя она точно не ждет, босс…

\- Отставить засорять эфир! – включаю строгий тон, - работаем на – 10, 7, 3…

\- Понял…

\- Так точно…

\- Принято… - откликаются мои, переключаюсь на Чарли, - мы начинаем, вы в защите, при необходимости… Если что, работайте на +20 начиная… сейчас.

\- Понял тебя! – мрачно отзывается тот, проглатывая все то, что он хотел бы со мной сделать сейчас, но оставит до возвращения на базу… Ну и ладно… То, что меня по-настоящему волнует в эти секунды – Джордж…

Взрыв удается скрыть под перестрелкой, которую затевают мои ребята, наводя шороху среди местной гопоты, и под этот шумок я проделываю новую дверь в задней стене барака, где держат Джордж. Не дожидаясь, пока пыль и каменная крошка осядут, вхожу внутрь… несмотря на то, что ее предупредили, близкий взрыв все-таки слегка оглушил и она все еще копошится на полу, где устроила нечто вроде мини-блиндажа… умная девочка! Помогаю подняться и тут же натыкаюсь на ее взгляд, словно ощупывающий меня с головы до ног… и она явно набирает дыхание для отповеди, что непременно воспоследует – ведь я знаю свою жену… Потому закрываю ей рот ладонью, - Все это ты мне позже выскажешь, хорошо? И – прибьешь меня тоже потом, на базе… - она кивает, не делая попыток вывернуться из моих рук… Меня накрывает неожиданно – ее запах… ее близость… если так пойдет, я ее прямо тут и завалю… Отпустив ее на пионерское расстояние, киваю, - Пошли!

\- Нет… - совершенно прозаическим тоном произносит она, - без Мгубави я никуда не уйду!

\- Брось, Джорджи, это безумие!

\- Да, безумие! – она отворачивается к той стороне, где еще стоят закрытые двери ее камеры, - они привязали его к позорному столбу и что-то с ним делают! Элвис… ну, пожалуйста!

\- Нет! – отрезаю я, - Меня и тут-то быть не должно, я прикрытием своим и своих людей рискую! Идем!

\- И пожалуйста! Уходи! – она демонстративно садится на пол, - я останусь тут. Меня спасет босс, вместе с Мгубави!

\- Черт тебя дери, Джордж! – наклоняюсь и уже совсем не церемонясь, поднимаю и перекидываю ее через плечо головой вниз, не слушая ее протестов и стараясь не замечать сыплющееся на меня удары.

\- Пусти, мужлан! Поставь меня, говорю! Лука! – последнее возымело действие или мы просто удачно присели в непросматриваемой части территории. Задохнувшись от неожиданности, она замолкает, лишь злобно зыркая на меня время от времени…

\- Мне сейчас не до наших обычных прелюдий, Джордж… - тоже дыхалку выравнивая, говорю я, - ты пойми, мы тебя-то официально забрать не можем, что уж о твоем негритосике говорить.

\- Чарли бы нашел выход! – в запале швыряет мне это в лицо она, - договорился бы с начальством…

\- Ага, поднял на уши дипломатов двух стран из-за какой-то докторицы и негра, даже не из нашей страны? Ты где жила последние полгода, Джордж?

\- Явно не с тобой! – снова этот язвительный тон, - А ты у нас – рыцарь на белом коне, что всегда мчится меня спасать?

\- А разве это не так? – негромко переспрашиваю, не поднимая головы, что ее слегка приземляет. – Джордж, если тебя – как приоритетного и альтернативного заложника, у них не будет, местные прекрасно меж собой договорятся и твой… как его там…

\- Мгубави…

\- … будет дома завтрак к утру! – взрыв раздается справа, привлекая внимание еще оставшейся кодлы вооруженных бандитов, - Давай, это для нас… - поднимаюсь, протягивая ей руку… она недолго медлит, но все-таки хватается за нее, вставая следом.

Мы обходим ограду слева в противоположной от взрыва и толпы там стороне, я вывожу ее через калитку, сдавая с рук на руки Чарли…

\- Ну вот, твой босс… - киваю ему, - приглядывай за ней лучше, друг…

\- Это невозможно, и ты это знаешь… - усмехается он, давая своим отбой.

\- А ты… - до Джордж доходит, наконец, - ты не вернешься с нами? Лука?

\- Одну минуту, Чарли, хорошо? – тот отходит в сторону, давая распоряжения в рацию и лично, - Джордж… мне нужно остаться… сейчас – мой выход, глядишь, я и за твоим учеником пригляжу, чтоб его не кокнули раньше срока…

\- Ты за собой следи! – вцепившись в мой маск-комбез, она легонько тянет туда и обратно, - Я не видела тебя больше полугода… а теперь…

\- Еще столько же не увидишь! – решительно отцепляю ее от себя, широко улыбаясь, - В мире все хорошо, Джордж!

\- Пока в нем есть ты…– одними губами откликается она…

***

Что же это за день-то такой – все наперекосяк! Сама не знаю, как так все вышло… Еще несколько часов назад на базе, как говорится – ничего не предвещало…

\- Что, тоже не спится? – поднимаю глаза от чашки крепкого кофе и встаю, приветствуя командира по форме. – Сиди уже, Лейн!

\- Капитан… кофе?

Усмехнувшись, Чарли кивает, - почему нет… Все равно, через пару часов подъем… Ты вообще спала? - Я отрицательно качаю головой, снова погружаясь в собственные мысли, - эй, капрал!

\- Я здесь, Чарли… И мне очень интересно узнать причину твоего внезапного желания привезти меня сюда…

\- Я не знал, что Элвис – здесь. Честно! – по нему никогда нельзя сказать, насколько сильно он врет. – Не в моих интересах пересекать вас на задании, мне же за это голову и снимут.

\- Прости… я уже не знаю, что думать…

\- Ничего! – протянув руки через стол, он накрывает мои на кружке, - Джордж, он не бегает от тебя и жизни с тобой по заданиям… Я знаю Элвиса с академии… он просто – такой… Но ты… тобой он дорожит больше всего на свете, как бы банально это не звучало…

\- Вы с Молли… - отчетливо хлюпаю носом, - прости, Чарли… нарушаю субординацию и устав… Сейчас приду в себя…

\- Не спеши… - улыбается он, - здесь больше никого нет, а я не скажу, что ты – расклеилась…

Звук выстрелов заставляется мгновенно собраться, - Что это?

\- Не знаю. Поднимай подразделение по тревоге, собираемся по полной выкладке через десять минут.

Меня дергают за руку и переводят легко в силовой захват, спеленывая телом, очень знакомые руки…

\- Элвис? – вполголоса спрашиваю я, - ты… как ты здесь?

\- Ветром, Джорджи, снова попутным… - отвечает он, - пришел предупредить, чтобы вы убирались с базы…

\- То есть – убирались? Лука, что происходит?

\- Ты ведь притащила из недавнего обхода раненого пацана, так? –его брови непроизвольно взлетают вверх, выражая неодобрение моим решениям.

\- Ему требовалась профессиональная помощь, - вступаю в ненужную сейчас полемику, - я не могла его прооперировать в чистом поле!

\- Вот поэтому тебя и твоего стажера и захватили! Пацан – сын лидера этой ячейки и папа его очень любит! Так сильно, что готов эту вашу базу по кусочкам разобрать, чтоб его вернуть!

\- Так мы же с ним ничего не сделаем… - говорю вполголоса, - подлечим и… - его ироничный взгляд заставляет меня остановиться, - что?

\- А то, что местная разведка уже в него вцепилась и вряд ли пацан увидит папу. Или кого-нибудь еще… - Элвис прислушивается, - Похоже, не успели…

Взрыв сотрясает времянку до основания, одиночные выстрелы быстро переходят в масштабную перестрелку.

\- У них, что, гранатометы? – пригибаясь, следую за ним узкими переходами, о которых и не знала… Спрашивать – откуда он так хорошо ориентируется здесь, бессмысленно…

\- У них и танк есть… - замечает Элвис, - быстрее, Джордж, не тормози!

\- Куда ты меня тащишь? – упираюсь рогом, - мне нужно вернуться в расположение к своему подразделению! Там может понадобиться моя помощь, пусти!

\- Джордж! – он возвращается, - Местная армия не вступит с ними в открытое противостояние, как ты не понимаешь! Это мы здесь – их общий враг.

\- Но… мы прибыли сюда, как союзники…

\- Давай мы сейчас политическую обстановку в стране обсуждать не будем, - выходя наружу, Элвис оглядывается, - Я не слышу их…

\- Они ушли? – безотчетно хватаюсь за его руку, - нужно вернуться, Элвис…

\- Тс-с… слушай… - у главных ворот – столпотворение машин с вооруженными до зубов местными из банд-формирований, а постовые на вышках делают вид, что это в порядке вещей, - видишь, пока они не лезут на территорию, конфликта не будет.

\- Они требуют выдать им мальчика? – догадываюсь по контексту, Лука кивает, - Да, иначе они убьют твоего стажера… и, похоже, что только ты и против такого расклада. Тише, Джордж, побудь тут, я найду Чарли…

\- Нет! Мне надоело разыскивать тебя по всему земному шару! – неожиданно даже для себя самой реагирую я, - я тебе не мебель, которую можно задвинуть, я – капрал медицинской службы! – и на всякий случай поясняю, - Я иду с тобой! – снова это неопределенное движение бровей, выражающее все – от удовольствия и одобрения до несогласия и равнодушия…

\- Хорошо… - произносит он, - но тогда, капрал, помните о субординации…

\- Так точно, босс… - отзываюсь я и, дернув на себя, быстро целую, говоря, - но дома мы это с тобой ох, как обсудим!

\- Жду-не дождусь! – ухмыляется он.

Мы идем между постройками, судя по звукам выстрелов и заявлений в мегафон, что притащили с собой, в противоположном от них направлении. Ограждение возникает неожиданно, а в нем – почти незаметная низкая дверь, - Нам сюда… иди, тебя там встретят, а я…

\- Ты помнишь, о чем мы только что говорили?

\- А ты?

\- Я не оспариваю приказы, босс… - останавливаю его движение – уйти, - я сейчас с мужем говорю!

\- Мне надо Чарли найти! И привести их сюда, это единственный выход с базы!

\- Теперь ты… - беру его за руку, - идешь за мной! – уже сориентировавшись, где мы, прохожу позади основной казармы, заводя его в столовую, - вот тебе твой Чарли, босс… Босс…

\- Лейн! Элвис… - наш капитан растерян, - мне не нравится то, что здесь творится… и приказы командования…

\- Не обсуждаются, Чарли… - жестко отвечает мой муж, - у меня прямой приказ – вывести вас с базы. Всю эту ситуацию решено оставить на местные вооруженные силы, ваше же подразделение здесь создает ненужное напряжение и…

\- Служит вероятным источником заложников, от которых командование не сможет отмахнуться, - мрачно за него заканчивает Чарли, - в отличии от местных…

\- Кесарю кесарево, Чарли…

\- И когда ты стал таким покладистым, а? – быстрый взгляд в мою сторону объясняет все обоим, вздохнув, наш капитан берет себя в руки, - Кинги, внимание…

\- Чарли, - после объявления и установления порядка очередности отхода, отзываю его в сторону, - Элвис и его команда, скорее всего, останутся зачищать за нами отход…- тот кивает, не совсем еще понимая, к чему я клоню, - Разреши мне остаться с ними… У тебя достаточно медиков из персонала госпиталя, до точки эвакуации не так уж далеко…

\- Я понял, Джорджи… - он снова задумывается, - это нарушение… но здесь сегодня все не так! Капрал Лейн, - произносит он официальным тоном, - вы прикрепляетесь к отряду спецназа медиком, до окончания этой операции эвакуации…

\- Спасибо!

\- Потом скажешь… - он достает из планшетки карту, - смотри… мы – тут, точка эвакуации – вот тут… Запомни квадрат, мало ли что! Есть два маршрута, мы пойдем малыми группами, чтобы не привлекать внимание… два-три человека… с разницей в 30 минут.

\- Иначе говоря, по каждому маршруту будет двигаться группа с разницей в час? Какой выбрать нам?

\- Один форсирует реку, другой движется вдоль нее, - Чарли показывает оба варианта на карте, - точка встречи обозначена. Надо быть осторожнее, территория неподконтрольна местным властям, там орудуют банды и наркомафия…

\- Какие чудесные у нас перспективы, Чарли… - оглядываю уже изрядно поредевшую кучку наших солдат, - давай, тебе пора… Увидимся в точке встречи…

\- Джорджи, я приказал тебе уйти с Орехом! – он возникает из нависшей листвы, что непролазным занавесом расходятся от того места, где мы ступаем на тропу.

\- А я, как медик, отменила твой приказ, потому что на базе оставался еще боевой состав… - совершенно спокойно реагирую я, уравнивая шаг, - Орех отправился прикрывать последнюю из групп, по другому маршруту…

\- И мы тут – одни? – тут же забывает о субординации он.

\- Это не прогулка по парку, Элвис! Не расслабляйся!

\- Брось, Джордж… - закинув автомат на шею, он слегка приобнимает меня, - эти будут бодаться до второго пришествия… - имея ввиду то, что мы оставили позади… - До точки встречи у нас где-то часа три хода… по живописным джунглям, между прочим… Так – чем же это тебе не прогулка в парке?

\- Скорее, марш-бросок по полной выкладке на выносливость, а не на скорость… - замечаю в ответ, продолжая старательно рассматривать местность, по которой идем… И тем не менее, схрон-ловушку не замечаем оба… Я улавливаю треск сорвавшейся петли и не успеваю среагировать, зато Лука – да… отдернув меня к себе за спину, он привычно страхует, сам напарываясь на плохо оструганные колья, что с силой разжимаемой пружины вылетают из кустов, пробивая ему бедро насквозь…

\- ЛУКА! – оказывается, кричу я… и еще что-то… я не помню… Как не помню и того, каким образом мне удается убедить его перестать двигаться и дать мне себя осмотреть.

\- Убери руки! Пусти! Надо перетянуть! –заставляю себя действовать на автомате, не фиксируясь на том, кого пытаюсь спасти. Наложив тугой жгут, очищаю вокруг торчащего с обеих сторон ноги деревянного кола, чтобы хотя бы рассмотреть - насколько все плохо…

\- Вытаскивать… нельзя… - выталкивает слова сквозь плотно сжатые зубы Лука, - так?

\- Либо тебя убьет кровотечение, либо сепсис… - отвечаю, как есть, - второе – предпочтительнее, у нас в этом случае есть фора, прежде чем последствия заражения станут необратимыми. А вот восполнить потерю крови в полевых условиях я… - на минутку задумываюсь, вспоминая его досье и группу крови.

\- Отставить… капрал… - командный голос выходит не очень, - Джордж, я не позволю…

\- Само собой! – порывшись в вещмешке достаю со дна его заветную коробочку, что всегда таскаю с собой с того нашего первого совместного задания, когда не смогла вернуть всех…

\- Скажи, что у тебя там морфий… - почти что просит он. Киваю, доставая один из уже заправленных шприцов с нужной дозировкой и, закатав рукав, вкалываю ему в предплечье.

\- Терпи, милый, сейчас станет немного полегче… - провожу рукой по лбу с тревогой отмечая уже небольшую лихорадку – это плохо. Дождавшись, когда он перестанет с такой силой сжимать под руку попавшие ветки, слегка хлопаю его по щекам, стараясь добиться его внимания, - Лука, расклад такой – ты напоролся на очень большой и неприятный сук и теперь именно он защищает тебя… Мы не можем рисковать и вытаскивать его – сейчас ты стабилен, а что будет…

\- Иди за ребятами, они ушли недалеко, - выдавливает он, - маршруты все Чарли дал…

\- И оставить тебя здесь одного – ты оптимист, мой дорогой! – мне почти весело, - нет уж, мы подождем здесь, без спешки и суеты… Тебе сейчас лучше не двигаться.

\- Все не так уж и плохо, - изо всех сил храбрится мой вояка, - я еще вполне способен уложить пару-тройку злодеев в рукопашной.

\- Ну разумеется! – не остаюсь в стороне, - Ты у нас большой и сильный… и всех распугаешь даже раньше меня… - продолжаю что-то говорить, перевязывая его ногу вместе с торчащим из нее колом. У Луки делается безучастное лицо, только ходят желваки, да дышать он старается глубже и через нос… - Все, солдат! Ты готов! – нарочито-бодрым тоном рапортую я, поднимаясь с колен, - давай теперь тебя устроим как следует, чтобы парни, когда вернутся, позавидовали твоей фиесте…

\- Думаешь? – мрачно переспрашивает он, - Шуточек потом не оберешься… так по-дурацки влететь… - стукнув со злости кулаком по стволу, он его ожидаемо разбивает. Перехватив его руку, подношу близко к губам… зачарованный, он замолкает, я же просто дую на костяшки, ловя его потемневший взгляд…

\- Прекрати пялиться, Элвис! Мы не на пляже в Африке, мы – в джунглях и ты ранен!

\- Ну не убит же… - в меру беспечно произносит он и, словно в дурном сне, тут же над его головой свистит пуля, - Джорджи, пригнись! – я падаю на него сверху, прикрывая собой инстинктивно, как любой медик пациента. Лука пытается сопротивляться, но с такой ногой это слишком непосильная задача. Не удержавшись, мы оба скатываемся вместе с грязью и частичным оползнем в овраг поблизости, едва успеваю зажать его рот ладонью, призывая к молчанию… и снова зубы впиваются в мою ладонь, возвращая воспоминания…

_Африка… безлюдный курорт весь в нашем распоряжении и его глаза… совершенно больные... преследующие меня, кажется, даже во сне… С самого первого мига в том вертолете… когда он снимает маску – из меня будто воздух выпустили… _

_И я старательно культивирую в себе эту злость… обиду за то, что он сделал, вернее – не сделал. Потому что если позволю себе хоть на мгновение позабыть, как стояла на пороге ратуши в окружении родных и друзей дура-дурой – то первое, что сделаю… нет, об этом не то что говорить, об этом думать неприлично… _

_Его падение вместе со стрелком… спустя каике-то минуты после того, как я демонстративно отказалась с ним расстаться друзьями… Смешно, но пока бегу к нему, в голове бьется одна мысль – только бы был жив! После, дожидаясь носилок и фиксируя его голову коленями, ловлю на себе этот его взгляд… словно отражение моего… того, что я так старательно прячу даже от самой себя… _

_Элвис всегда пробивает оборону… мою – просто сметает, как будто ее и не было никогда… А может – так и есть… Стоит ему заговорить, как в животе у меня делается пусто, коленки дрожат и оглушающе звенит в голове… Сама не очень понимаю, что делаю – перелезая на соседний балкон… Разумеется, это все только из-за того, что ему трудно дышать и мне нужно удостовериться, все ли с ним хорошо с точки зрения медика… Только и всего…_

_ Его прикосновения так знакомы… его губы по-прежнему словно нежнейший шелк, опьяняют и провоцируют… Он ощутимо охает при попыткесделать что-то большее и я отстраняюсь, ловя его с поволокою взгляд…_

_\- Если не хочешь получить прокол легкого, не двигайся! – гримаса страдальца меня веселит, а чувство полной власти над ним кружит голову… склоняюсь очень близко, шепчу прямо ему в губы, - Я еще не разучилась все делать сама, Элвис… - это ему основательно сносит крышу, не думая, он сводит руки, прижимая меня к себе, тут же застонав от боли…_

_\- Прости… Джорджи, подожди… постой… - слышу я сквозь гул в ушах вместе с его ироничным, - вот уж не думал, что могу тебя остановить…_

_\- А ты и не можешь… - окончательно проиграв в споре с самой собой, я бесцеремонно спускаю с него штаны… _

Автоматные очереди стихают, но переговоры на повышенных тонах, больше похожие на спор, звучат совсем близко. Ему больно… очень больно, я знаю и вижу это по глазам, что он пытается прикрыть, по прикушенным под моей ладонью губам…

\- Потерпи, любимый… - шепчу ему на ухо, - еще немного… они уйдут, и мы с тобой поменяем место дислокации… Тише, не возражай! Сейчас за командира нашей маленькой, но гордой группы – я, а ты молчишь и подчиняешься… все понятно?

Элвис закрывает глаза, соглашаясь, и я убираю руку, отползая от дна оврага, в который мы очень вовремя свалились. По-видимому, у ловушки, в которую попали мы, где-то есть сигнализация, раз так точно вышли на наше местоположение… Наркомафия… с ними никто не рискует связываться без должных на то оснований. И вряд ли им объяснишь, что мы тут совсем не по их души пришли, и вообще – просто проходим мимо…

\- Нужно уйти с маршрута… - слышу позади, - иначе мы их на ребят выведем до точки эвакуации… Нам придется найти другой путь, Джордж…

\- Для начала, нужно найти место, где можно будет тебя осмотреть и перевязать… - с беспокойством касаюсь его лба – уже сухой и горячий, глаза лихорадочно блестят… или мне все-таки кажется и это бурлящий в крови адреналин…

\- Что, медик, все печально? – Лука храбрится, с плохо скрываемым ужасом поглядывая на быстро багровеющую вокруг торчащего из бедра кола кожу, - Сколько времени до… Джордж?

\- До заражения 12 часов… - честно отвечаю я, - после даже в условиях стационара все будет трудно исправить…

\- А если вытащить сейчас и перевязать?

\- Нет гарантий, что кровь мы остановим, а дополнительной для переливания у меня нет… и в этих условиях я не могу тебе даже свою дать… нужно что-то найти… - устроив его, присаживаюсь рядом, ловя взгляд, - Лука? Ты побудь немного один, хорошо? Я осмотрюсь в радиусе пятисот метров, вдруг попадется хорошее место – недалеко от маршрута, чтобы Чарли смог нас отыскать…

\- Чарли… - бормочет он, - он отыщет… тебя – так точно… Знаешь, он влюблен в тебя…

\- Глупости, дорогой… - с возрастающей тревогой щупаю его лоб, - ты просто бредишь… Я скоро вернусь… вот… - вложив в горячие пальцы его пистолет, заставляю сосредоточиться, - Лука! Курок взведен, с предохранителя снят… слышишь меня? Стреляй на шум, если не услышишь нашу песню… да? – он кивает, но кажется, все меньше понимает меня…

Овраг, куда мы так удачно скрылись, выводит меня почти к самому берегу достаточно полноводной реки… припомнив карту Чарли, поворачиваю параллельно ей, стараясь не выходить из тени деревьев. Оба маршрута, как я помню, ведут в одну точку, но тот что вдоль реки – немного длиннее…зато тут есть то, что я ищу – известняковые пещеры… Нам вполне по силам дойти до них, а там… я смогу даже переливание сделать, при необходимости…

Мелкая серия очередей и одиночные выстрелы… это заставляет меня ускориться, возвращаясь… я не думаю о себе, лишь о том, что Лука там один и с табельным пистолетом против автомата, судя по всему… А еще, если эти выстрелы услышали… то те, кто нас ищут, вернутся… Если уже не вернулись…

\- Джорджи, это ты? – почти на весь лес интересуется мой благоверный, держа на вытянутой трясущейся от напряжения руке пистолет, - Джордж?

\- Да! Только замолчи, бога ради! – опустив его руку, забираю пистолет из слабых пальцев, - Лука… Лука? – с нескрываемой тревогой бью его по щекам и щупаю лоб – все очень плохо… губы шевелятся, невидящий взгляд скользит по темнеющим в скорых сумерках деревьям – он бредит…

_\- Ты не можешь так поступить, Элвис… - голос лучшего и, пожалуй, единственного друга полон непритворной тревоги, - Ты же любишь ее! Как же так!_

_\- А как? Давай, подскажи мне, Чарли, что теперь делать! – почти умоляю, в надежде на то, что он и впрямь сейчас найдет выход из того тупика, в который загнала меня жизнь… - Как мне рассказать обо всем этом Джордж, ее родителям… ее сестрам… Ты вообще представляешь себе – что это будет! – меряю комнату из угла в угол, вцепившись в волосы, - У нас медовый месяц, а тут я ей сообщаю, что не могу поехать – меня в няньки записали к собственной дочери, о которой я знать не знал! Боже!_

_\- Вот так! - настаивает Чарли, - как есть – так и скажи, Элвис… правда – это единственное, что по-настоящему ценно… Правда и любовь… Ты ведь любишь ее? _

_\- Это все семантика… - потерев глаза, опускаюсь и диван, - я… не могу… Не смогу, Чарли! Не смогу, глядя е в глаза, рассказать все это… она меня не простит… и будет права… _

_\- За то, что ты ее бросишь у алтаря, Джорджи тебя точно не простит… - вставляет мой друг и я согласно киваю, - Да, не простит… Но – так хотя бы будет крошечный шанс… спустя какое-то время… когда все как-то устаканится… схлынет…_

_\- А если за это время Джорджи найдет кого-то… - негромко вопрошает Чарли, вскинув на него совершенно больной взгляд, не скрываю горькой усмешки, - Если так… если я поверю, что она счастлива… _

_\- Не неси чепухи! – перебивает меня тот, - Ты башку прострелишь – ему! А за Джорджи потом будешь ходить и ныть про то, как ты ее любишь… Так почему не оставить все, как есть – пожениться, а уж потом разгребать тот вечный хаос, что ты за собой оставляешь…_

_\- Она такого не заслуживает… - тихо отзываюсь я… _

Слезы бегут по щекам, но даже их вытереть не могу – прорубаться сквозь джунгли в почти темноте, пусть и по уже разведанной местности, таща на себе горящего в лихорадке и бредящего мужа и потенциального командира – совсем не то, чем на самом деле я предполагала заниматься в этот вечер. Мне бы только дотянуть его до тех пещер и тогда… А что – тогда… шепчет коварный внутренний голос… что там, в этих пещерах – клиника? Нет… все медицинское оборудование у меня умещается в одном вещмешке и в том, что есть внутри меня… Но если я сейчас не вытащу посторонний предмет из его ноги, не остановлю кровотечение и не восполню кровопотерю – Элвис просто умрет у меня на руках… А этого я допустить не могу… _Где бы ты ни была – я найду тебя…_

***

Все вокруг почему-то зеленое и коричневое… ногу дергает так, будто ее пилят и не могут распилить, при этом еще и жгут огнем, тянут на дыбе и замораживают… Сердце бьется где-то в глотке, в рту сухо и жарко… ломит виски и снятся странные сны наяву…

_\- Капитан, найдешь минутку? – останавливаю Чарли в переходах Сэндхёрста, куда нас обоих вызвали для проведения тематических занятий для лучших выпускников, - Есть просьба…_

_\- Отмазать тебя от очередного призывника-рядового, которая все приняла на свой счет? – ухмыляется он, уравнивая шаг со мной._

_\- Да нет… на этот раз все иначе… - улыбнувшись сам себе, продолжаю, - Будешь шафером?_

_\- У кого? – невероятно тупит Чарли, вздохнув и закатив глаза, поясняю, - У меня, друг… я тут женюсь вскорости…_

_\- И кто та несчастная, которой нужна зеленая карта? – слегка ёрничает тот, - Или ее родители грозят тебе расправой за растление их дражайшего чада?_

_\- Закончил с тупыми остротами? – усмехнувшись, сам же себе парирую, - Если ты мне не веришь, друг… то кто поверит…_

_\- Так ты – серьезно? – капитан Джеймс меняет тон, - Прости, старик… не ожидал, если честно…_

_\- Я и сам… - неохотно отзываюсь я, - до последнего не верил… Пожалуй, даже стоя рядом с ней в церкви, буду думать, что все это…_

_\- Кошмарный сон? – став вдруг серьезным, Чарли понимающе кивает, - Семейная жизнь вполне им может обернуться… потому – подумай еще, прежде чем… ты ведь еще не озвучил предложение? _

_\- Стал бы я звать тебя в шаферы… - ворчу я, - там уже подготовка на полную… вся семья вовлечена… _

_\- Элвис, ты отдаешь себе отчет – во что ты ввязываешься? В последний день тут нельзя будет отказаться…_

_\- А когда это я – отказывался от смертельных миссий? - вскидываюсь я, - И вообще, если у тебя брак не удался, вовсе не значит, что и у нас с Джорджи…_

_\- Джорджи? – перебивает капитан, - Джорджи Лейн из медиков?_

_\- Да… ты ее знаешь? _

_\- На тренировках пересекались… но в миссиях с ней не работал… в отличии от тебя, похоже! _

_\- Да, в недавней… - не желая вспоминать те подробности, отзываюсь я… Чарли не уточняет, прекрасно понимая – о какой миссии речь… - Мы после этого и… - не договорив, поднимаю взгляд, - Так как, друг? _

_\- Мог бы и не спрашивать!_

Ощущение нереальности происходящего и стойкое чувство дежа вю, словно все это случилось уже давно, но не со мной… с кем-то… Или это все-таки я спорю с родителями, желающими и меня взять под свою опеку… или это кто-то другой тащит меня по мокрой земле...

\- Ну давай же, Элвис, помоги мне! – женский голос… напряженный, близкий к панике… - Нет, ты не сделаешь этого со мной еще раз! Ты не сбежишь, капитан! – хлесткие удары по щекам, кажется, слегка возвращают назад…

\- Джордж? – губы шевелятся, но язык будто наждачная бумага, и все что выходит – это хриплое карканье…

\- Тише… - ее прохладная ладонь зажимает мне рот, - Почему всегда в самый неподходящий момент, Лука… - она лежит на мне сверху, прикрывая от кого-то, кто пугает или тревожит ее. Мне нужно оружие… пистолет… автомат… - Тихо! Не дергайся, дорогой мой, иначе я тебя вырублю! – шипит она, - Если нас заметят… А до пещер еще порядочно! Ты такой тяжелый!

Стараясь даже не дышать, лежу не двигаясь, когда Джорджи с меня сползает, проверяя ближайшие к нам подходы. Чуть пошевелившись, тут же об этом жалею – с ногой все очень плохо, похоже… Джорджи возвращается, с тревогой охватывая меня взглядом, склоняется над ногой… хмурит брови, прикусывает губу… мне знакомы эти признаки….

\- Все совсем плохо, да? – кажется, произношу я именно это, но вслух выходит невнятное бормотание, на которое она реагирует…

\- Ничего, Лука… ничего… потерпи еще совсем немного… Смотри, - расстелив карту прямо у меня на груди, она ведет по ней пальцем, - мы шли вот по этому маршруту… вот здесь была ловушка… сейчас нам пришлось сойти с маршрута… но – когда мы окажемся в пещерах на берегу, мы будем в пределах видимости маршрута номер два!

Я теряю нить ее рассуждений уже на втором слове… просто любуюсь ею… с самой первой нашей встречи…

_\- Не зевай, Элвис, муха залетит… - смеется Чарли, подавая мяч мне об голову, - давай же, отбивай уже! _

_\- Я тебе сейчас кое-что другое отобью! – не остаюсь в долгу, запендоривая ему крученный сверху вниз, - Будешь тогда ими звенеть!_

_Не отбитый мяч благополучно улетает в заросли, Чарли же как ни в чем не бывало, мне кивает, - Вот и протрясись, раз уж сам забросил… глядишь, там еще и пещеру Лихтвейса найдешь, пока мяч нести будешь…_

_Парни дружно ржут, но он прав – я сам виноват, выпендриться захотелось… да было бы перед кем… а то – товарищеский матч по пляжному волейболу между подразделениями в конце октября мало кто оценивает по достоинству… кроме участников. Не знаю, что именно поманило меня в сторону от предполагаемого места приземления мяча… Мне хочется думать на фатум и мою удачу… У Сэндхёрста – огромная территория лесных массивов и разного рода полигонов, почему именно пустынный пейзаж и тренировки медиков – поди-разбери…_

_\- С дороги! – едва не сшибив, меня отталкивают на обочину десятка два здоровенных девиц, плотной кучей бегущих по полной выкладке… Некоторые даже умудряются построить мне глазки… кроме одной… Она неожиданно роняет меня на землю, падая сверху… лежит так какое-то время, потом – приподнимает голову, словно удостоверяясь, что опасности нет и после этого начинает меня осматривать на предмет возможных повреждений… _

_Вероятные несоответствия она обнаруживает не сразу, а осознав – озадаченно садится, так и не слезая с меня, очаровательно хмуря брови…_

_\- Сэр… мне кажется, тут какое-то недоразумение…_

_\- Вам кажется, кадет? – наиболее из суровых своих тонов командного голоса говорю я, - А вот мне кажется, что вы сидите на моих яйцах и не планируете менять что-то в ближайшем будущем! Так как вы думаете, кадет, мы оба правы или оба ошибаемся? _

_Похоже, после слова «кадет» девушка уже мало что улавливает – обращение по форме въедается в подкорку с первого дня, как и четкое следование субординации…. _

_\- Простите, сэр… - вскакивает она, вытягиваясь по струнке, - то есть, виновата, сэр!_

_\- Сэркать будете в казарме, кадет! – продолжаю, наслаждаясь видом, что открывается мне из моего положения полулежа, - А сейчас извольте по форме доложить о текущей обстановке и состоянии группы._

_\- Но… сэр… лейтенант… сэр…- разглядев мои нашивки, она явно мешкает, - Обстановка приближена к боевой, сэр, и если бы вы были участником этой тренировки, то не расхаживали бы тут в полный рост… сэр! _

_\- А может я вас инспектирую? – подтянувшись, рывком встаю, оказываясь от нее в опасной близости, - Может быть, кадет… вы лично пройдете со мной проверку на знание анатомии?_

_\- Несомненно, лейтенант… - самым медоточивым голосом отвечает она, - при непосредственном участии моего командира группы… и начальника подразделения… сэр…_

_\- Кадет Лейн! – не успеваю ответить, поскольку из-за ближайшего холма появляется один из офицеров тренировочного лагеря, - Смирно! Сержант Кристи, сэр!_

_\- Вольно… - киваю я, - непорядок у вас в тренировочной программе, сержант… Ваши кадеты на ком попало проводят обучение, так что ли?_

_\- Никак нет, сэр! Кадет Лейн, вернуться в строй! – та, сверкнув на меня недобрым взглядом, отдает честь и резвой рысью убегает вперед. Сержант смеется, - Ну ты даешь, Элвис! _

_\- Не гноби ее сильно, Уолш, - предложив ему сигарету, закуриваю сам, - Не прошла мимо – кто станет ее винить… сам бы не прошел! – кажется, мы дружно ржем над плоской шуткой, а я все не могу выбросить из головы ее глаза… Надо будет что-то непременно предпринять… _

\- Нет-нет-нет! Лука! Лука, ты меня слышишь? Не отключайся! – что-то бьет меня по щекам… или кто-то…этот голос… такой знакомый, не могу только вспомнить… Был взрыв… меня вышвырнуло за край, и я падаю… и падаю… Стоп – Джорджи… она же не знает!

\- Тебе не сказали? – перехватываю ее руку, сам не отдавая себе отчет в том, что говорю вслух, - Холодные руки… ты замерзла? Я совсем не помогаю тебе… - до меня доходит вдруг, что мы уже не в лесу, а в пещере… и где-то поблизости, кажется, течет река… - Как… почему мы оказались тут? С другой стороны – где именно этот тут…

\- Лука… - она накрывает мои шевелящиеся губы ладошкой, от чего я не прекращаю говорить, просто делаю это беззвучно. Джорджи сидит рядом, сосредоточенно смотрит то на меня, то на что-то рядом со мной… чуть повернув голову, обнаруживаю нечто вроде пакета с кровью, что переливается в меня…

\- Наши вернулись, наконец! – с видимым облегчением выдыхаю, - Хвала богам, а то я уже начал беспокоиться… - нога перевязана и кол из нее удален… но что-то все равно не так, - Джордж? Откуда кровь, если это не… - она продолжает молчать и до меня доходит, - Нет! Ты же не… ты не могла!

\- Тише, любимый… - проверив, хорошо ли держатся зажимы, она устраивается рядом, обнимая меня, - температура не падает… на тебе овсянку можно варить! Подождем… еще немного… пока есть время… Сейчас нам обоим с тобой нужно поспать… здесь искать не должны… - у моей Джордж слипаются глаза и язык заплетается не хуже моего… Та еще парочка – мы с ней… просто созданы друг для друга…

_Просыпаюсь от того, что ее нет рядом… дурацкая спецназовская привычка… Моя новобрачная сидит с ногами в кресле, вместо того, чтобы…_

_\- И почему ты не греешь нашу постель, женщина? – приподнявшись на локтях пытаюсь разглядеть, что у нее на уме в неверном свете ночника… - Джордж?_

_\- Все никак не могу заставить себя поверить… - не поворачиваясь, отзывается она. Вздохнув, поднимаюсь, натягивая на ходу штаны… - Поверить во что?_

_\- Что это – не сон… - она ловит мою руку у себя на плече, сжимая пальцы, - ведь правда, Лука, мне это не снится? Или все-таки все будет по-прежнему и ты – растворишься, стоит мне…_

_\- Джордж! – стремительно переместившись, опускаюсь перед ней на колени, - Джорджи, послушай меня… - взяв ее лицо в ладони, заглядываю в глаза, - Я выжил в том взрыве… и ты нашла меня в Афганистане… мы спасли Молли, заслужив вечную признательность Чарли… и – мы поженились, наконец, потому что ты надела мое кольцо в тот день… _

_\- И взрыва и письма – не было… - закрыв глаза, шепчет она, - ничего не было… Поцелуй меня, Лука! – скороговоркой произносит она, меня не нужно просить дважды… _

_Кажется, я живу ради этих мгновений… тогда в Африке, в том странном пустом отеле на берегу случилось необъяснимое – Джордж меня простила… и допустила к телу… технически все вышло наоборот, но кому нужны детали… И каким бы по счету он не был, для меня с ней всегда все словно впервые… разница лишь в том, что мне не нужно угадывать… я предвосхищаю… _

\- Что ты делаешь? – ее тон заставляет вынырнуть из забытья… и даже слегка сконфузиться секунд на тридцать, осознавая, что сон был как бы и не совсем сном…

\- Думаю, мы оба тут прекрасно понимаем, что я пытаюсь сделать… - преодолев ее мгновенное сопротивление, притягиваю на себя, - и поскольку раненый тут я, то – может быть медик проявит ко мне милосердие…

\- И опять все сделает сама? – не порываясь освободиться, Джордж с удобством устраивается сверху, - Ты такой лентяй, знаешь!

\- Но ты же меня все равно любишь, - отдавая инициативу в ее руки, нервно сглатываю, чувствуя ее пальцы на моем члене, - а как-нибудь полегче… никак?

\- Так тебя еще и техника не устраивает, - замечает она, сползая с меня, - В таком случае, мой дорогой, тебе все-таки придется пережить это разочарование и взять с меня долг с процентами дома…

\- А процентную ставку можно будет увеличить? – продолжаю ее аналогию.

\- Мы подумаем над внесенным предложением… - чуть рассеянно отзывается моя чудо-жена, рассматривая окружающую нас местность в бинокль… - Они уже должны бы появиться...

\- Наши? – уточняю на всякий случай, - мы не вышли на связь, не появились в точке встречи и нас нет там, где мы должны быть… Даже твой разлюбезный капитан Джеймс должен сложить два и два…

\- Капитан Джеймс, а точнее – твой и мой друг Чарли должен сообразить, что мы в полной…

\- Не надо! – опережаю ее, - не говори этого вслух, Джордж… Что у нас есть из оружия? И давай прикинем маршрут до ближайшего возможного выхода из этого всего…

\- Ты ранен и все еще серьезно… - разумно напоминает она, - мы оба ослаблены и не годимся для открытого боя… Лучшее, что мы можем сделать, это дать знать, что мы все еще здесь… Желательно, не привлекая к себе чужого внимания.

\- Что предлагаешь? – почти нормальным тоном уточняю я, - дымовой сигнал? Световой? Почтового голубя? Ох… - последнее относится к моей слишком активной жестикуляции и неудачном смещении едва соединенных костей в черт-знает-чем перевязанной ране…

\- Не строй из себя крутого спецназовца хотя бы передо мной…

\- А что, не выходит?

\- Не слишком… - перемотав мою повязку, Джордж фиксирует ее туже, чтобы не скользила, - вот так… кровоток нарушен, похоже, но не так критично, чтобы… Сможешь идти, опираясь на меня?

\- А есть варианты? – пользуясь каменной стеной за спиной,подтягиваюсь в почти вертикальное положение, так и не перенося вес на больную ногу, - доковыляем как-нибудь… а куда ты собралась, кстати?

\- Пока ты тут прикидывался самым больным в мире человеком… - подойдя ближе, она расстилает на камне между нами карту с отметками маршрутов, что дал ей Чарли, - я еще раз огляделась вокруг… и мы – вот здесь… - она указывает точку на карте… у меня в ушах шумит и в глазах темнеет от боли, но я все-таки старательно киваю, делая вид, что понимаю – о чем она… - Черт, Элвис! Подожди… - стремительно переместившись, она помогает мне снова сесть, вытянув многострадальную ногу, - так не пойдет… ты даже туда не дойдешь…

\- Куда? – устало потираю глаза, не споря с медиком… ей виднее, в самом деле…

\- Мы почти рядом от резервного пункта… - возвращаясь к карте, отвечает она, - всего и надо, что подняться вверх по течению пару миль… Там вертолет сможет сесть, там есть запас медикаментов и радиомаяк… Я пойду туда…

\- Нет! – у меня еще хватает сил на командный голос, - Нет… одна ты никуда не пойдешь… это неразумно и стратегически невыгодно… Мне нужно что-то типа костыля, и мы прекрасно прогуляемся… в такой чудесный день…

Что-то не так... как-то очень сильно – не так… и у Джорджи вдруг делаются испуганными глаза… мне хочется ее успокоить и ободрить, но язык не слушается… а мир вокруг стремительно теряет четкость… я словно тону… то ли задыхаясь, то ли захлебываясь… Джорджи что-то делает… вернее, пытается делать, но у меня не хватает сил… а главное – желания… за минувшие сутки я исчерпал запас оптимизма…

\- Если ты посмеешь сдаться, мой любимый муж… - слышу словно сквозь вату, - я найду тебя, <i>_где бы ты ни был</__i__>_… приду, и сама тебя прикончу! Элвис, черт тебя подери, дыши! Я не дам тебе бросить меня, как бы ты ни пытался!

\- Да я и не собирался, милая… - хриплю, надеюсь, с той бравадой, что слышу в своей голове, - просто отключился на минутку, а ты уже паникуешь…

\- Да, я такая паникерша… - она вытирает мокрое лицо… конечно, это просто пот, здесь как в сауне… что-то подправив у меня на груди, она возвращается к экипировке и карте.

\- Когда выдвигаемся, через час-другой? – собравшись с силами, я пытаюсь приподняться, она тут же оказывается рядом, возвращая меня на исходную…

\- Ну уж нет, капитан, не в этот раз! Тебе придется доверить мне наше спасение, Лука… - снова с тревогой оглядев то, чего я не вижу, она встречается со мной взглядом, - У тебя только что был напряженный пневмоторакс, который я купировала… нового ты просто не переживешь… Я должна дотянуть тебя до госпиталя и если для этого мне придется мило попросить встречных наркобаронов о помощи в доставке – я это не задумываясь сделаю! А теперь – полежи спокойно, пока я не вернусь с любой помощью, которую найду!

\- Моя девочка… - только и могу произнести в ответ…

***

\- Как он? – вздрагиваю от неожиданности, поднимая голову на посетителя, хотя и по голосу уже Чарли узнала… собираюсь было с силами для очередного ободряющего монолога, который произношу по несколько раз на дню, отвечая на этот или схожие с ним вопросы… но Чарли сжимает мое плечо, - Не надо… давай, как есть…

\- Ох, Чарли… - выдыхаю я, с благодарностью сжимая его руку, - ты же сам все видишь… Большая кровопотеря, переливание не той группы крови, тромбоз артерий… состояние, близкое к заражению… Ему три операции уже сделали! И все еще держат в искусственной коме на случай… - у меня сдают нервы, Чарли обнимает без слов… невнятно всхлипнув, судорожно вздыхаю, очень стараясь сдержать близкие слезы… мне нельзя плакать, я себе запретила!

\- Все будет хорошо, Джорджи… - убежденно говорит он, - Элвис справится… он же упертый, как осел! Если чего-то хочет – добивается не мытьем, так катаньем… не мне тебе это рассказывать! Он выкарабкается, Джордж!

\- Я знаю… - улыбаюсь, пытаясь за уверенностью, которой не чувствую, скрыть свой ужас, - просто… повторяя это себе каждый день… много раз в день, все думаю – справлюсь ли я… А если…

В палату входят медсестры и врач, моей квалификацией тут никто не интересуется, тут я просто надоедливая жена тяжелого пациента,.. Чарли приобнимает меня за плечи, - Пойдем выйдем… пусть они тут сами… - остановившись со мной вместе в коридоре у окна палаты, он говорит, - Знаешь, когда примерно так же шандарахнуло меня… тогда, в Афганистане… и Молли торчала возле меня день и ночь, пока все не нормализовалось… - умолкнув, явно припомнив те дни, Чарли наблюдает за манипуляциями, что проделывают над моим мужем, прежде чем заговорить вновь… - Я знал, что она была со мной… даже без сознания – знал… Элвис – вернется, Джордж… черт возьми, да он с того света к тебе вернулся!

_«… я всегда найду тебя!»_

_Дэниэль Дей Льюис на экране еще продолжает говорить, а Элвис склоняется ко мне, - Я его понимаю…_

_\- Элвис… мы же решили… ничего серьезного… - стараюсь звучать разумно, - моя командировка вот-вот заканчивается и все это… останется здесь._

_\- А если я не хочу – оставлять это здесь? – склонившись еще ближе, шепчет он, вызывая у меня желание одним своим взглядом… и почему природа так расщедрилась в его адрес… загляденье ведь! И осведомлен об этом… нагло и в открытую этим пользуется, но как-то умудряется оставаться нормальным… _

_\- Брось, Элвис… - запинывая эти и подобные им мысли куда поглубже в подсознание, чтобы потом дома одинокими бессонными ночами на них рефлексировать, сажусь вполоборота к нему, - Ты сейчас так говоришь, потому что… ну… тебе просто жаль, что я – уезжаю и ты даже поскучаешь денек-другой… а потом – новую себе подружку заведешь… Мы же оба это прекрасно знаем… _

_\- Ты из меня какого-то плейбоя делаешь… - обижается он, - и если ты думаешь, что я такой красавчик…_

_\- Ничего я не думаю, Элвис… - примирительным тоном произношу я, беря его под руку, - просто… Смотрю на нашу ситуацию здраво… Ты ведь даже не знаешь, откуда я… _

_\- Манчестер! – с гордостью парирует он, я киваю, - Верно… а дальше? Город – большой, Элвис… графство еще больше… Думаешь, Джорджиана – очень редкое имя?_

_\- Определенно, вас меньше, чем скажем каких-нибудь Клер или Мэгги-Пегги-Лили…_

_\- Будешь искать методом перебора? – продолжаю насмешничать, - это несерьезно… Все – несерьезно, Элвис, пусть так оно и будет… _

_Его неопределенное движение бровей означать может все, что угодно – от согласия до полного непринятия с нежеланием вступать в полемику. Решив про себя принять это за согласие, возвращаюсь к просмотру фильма… Его пальцы переплетаются с моими на сцене гибели Ункасса, снова склонившись ко мне, он шепчет, - Уйдем отсюда? _

_ Привычка – вторая натура и просыпаться ни свет ни заря я не перестаю, если даже дома в отпуске… короткий отдых положен после таких вот специфических загранкомандировок, во время которого с тебя не слезает спецотдел. Меня таскают на беседы и обсуждения с регулярностью двух раз в неделю… и мы все еще говорим о неудавшейся миссии спецназа, медиком которых была я… Так кто виноват и что делать…_

_\- Джорджи, открой… - это мама…- Джордж, мы заняты, открой дверь! – а это уже папа… Ладно… сестры болтаются – одна по городу, другая в школе-интернате, а прислуги у нас нет… _

_\- Тут никого нет! – на всякий случай даже спустившись по ступенькам, кричу в направлении кухни… или спальни… - может, передумали… Или вам показалось… - бормочу еще что-то себе под нос, возвращаясь в свою комнату… _

_Он восседает на моей кровати с таким довольным победоносным видом, что даже и не знаю… _

_\- Метод перебора не так уж и плох, правда, Джорджи Лейн, сержант медицинской службы, проживающая по адресу… - подскочив, накрываю его губы ладошкой, от чего он на удивление быстро затыкается, следя за мной глазами…_

_\- Хорошо… - стараюсь не улыбаться, - ты меня нашел… доказал себе, что можешь… молодец! Орденом вот не запаслась… может и медалька сойдет? _

_Убрав мою руку, но так и не выпустив запястья из длинных крепких пальцев, он перемещается вдруг так, что мы меняемся местами – теперь я сижу на кровати, а он стоит передо мной… вернее, присев на корточки, говорит что-то и протягивает тот самый кругляш – бляшку оплавленного до черноты взрывами кварца… _

_\- … я не верил, что так – бывает… - раскрыв мою ладонь, Элвис кладет на нее самоцвет, - но… оказался в самом центре бури… вместе с тобой… И я не хочу что-то менять в этом раскладе, Джордж… Останься со мной… _

_Переведя взгляд с него на камень на своей ладони в нарисованном особой техникой, что умеют только там, откуда мы оба вернулись, профиле угадываю себя…_

_\- Зовешь меня замуж, Элвис? – напрямую спрашиваю я, вертя камень между пальцами, - Не сбежишь, если соглашусь?_

_\- Ты – согласись… - ухмыляется вдруг он, - а там и посмотрим… _

Мне очень хочется верить Чарли… очень хочется… это – единственное, что у меня есть… верить и помнить… Найдя в телефоне нужный трек, склоняюсь к нему… - Я найду тебя… где бы ты ни был… я – найду тебя! – вставив наушники, включаю Она все делает по-своему… _нашу_ песню… Лука вернул меня не без ее помощи три года назад… Я сделаю это – я верну его! Потому что – _в мире все хорошо… _

\- … пока в нем есть ты…

Странное состояние… ничего не колышет… казалось бы – должно, но даже мысль о том, что вполне могу потерять ногу, ничем внутри не отзывается… Ощущения такие, будто меня засунули целиком в протеиновый раствор, как в научной фантастике, и я там бултыхаюсь в состоянии полного анабиоза – физического и душевного… Только где-то фоном зудящая музыка… та самая – Она все делает по-своему… никак не могу уловить ее источник… она словно где-то вдалеке долетает отголосками… вызывает… нет, ничего… Все равно не знаю, сплю ли я или уже нет… или все вокруг – это сон, и на самом деле <i>_мы летим в Африку на задание… _

_ …кто-то там из гуманитарной миссии крупно влип… Наши военные бонзы терпеть не могут ситуации с заложниками, потому что Аль Джазира раздувает их на весь Интернет, новость подцепляется репортерами и мы выглядим в глазах мирового сообщества, мягко говоря, идиотами… Вот затем мы и нужны… чтобы Британия не выглядела, как Штаты… нам не с руки, мы же все-таки Метрополия… были когда-то… планку ронять неохота… _

_ Вертолет зависает над землей, поднимая тучи пыли, не дожидаясь – выпрыгиваю, ребята за мной… Чарли… капитан Джеймс выдвигается навстречу… Мы знакомы слишком давно, чтобы не… как-то не рад он меня видеть…_

_\- Почему прислали тебя? – хорошенькая церемония встречи, что-то новенькое… - Тебя же не должно здесь быть!_

_\- Ну а я – здесь… - не совсем понимаю, за что он на меня взъелся, вроде в крайний раз мы с ним все разрулили и бортами разошлись… - Вернулись с задания, нам дали новое… где вводная?_

_\- Это не должен был быть ты… - вполголоса бормочет Чарли, явно не решаясь отдать мне папку с именем объекта. Вытянув ее из его рук, раздаю парням и сам вскрываю печати… _

_ Сердце останавливается… падает вниз… застревая где-то там… и, сделав кульбит переворотом, возвращается, подступив к горлу…_

_\- Это же Джорджи… - озвучивают мою мысль позади меня… - Джорджи… его… _

_Ну да – моя… моя неслучившаяся радость… моя утраченная надежда… моя… Моя Джордж… _

_\- Ты справишься? – голос Чарли больно бьет по нервам, - Элвис? Я должен знать, что ты…_

_\- Это – объект, Чарли… - с непроницаемым, хочется верить, лицом отвечаю ему, - Так или иначе, ее надо вытащить и никаких других вариантов у тебя нет, так?_

_\- Вот ведь знал, что – пожалею! – сетует он, - Пошли внутрь, пока вы летели – прислали запись с требованиями…_

Не знаю, то ли сплю и вижу сны, то ли живу наяву и маюсь кошмарами… Ничего не болит… это значит, что уже – нечему или я просто не чувствую боли… А если ничего не волнует – это тоже обезболивание, только – души? Или ее тоже ампутировали… из-за повреждений, несовместимых с жизнью…

Музыка становится почти навязчивой… то громче, то тише… но – постоянно… одно и то же, день за днем… Она все делает по-своему…

_Подхватив ее, сигналю парням, чтоб поднимали… Ничего не могу с собой поделать, адреналин зашкаливает и, кажется, готов завалить ее прямо здесь… в паху так ноет, что аж в глазах темно… И – жутко… от того, что сейчас… вот именно в этот конкретный момент, когда вертолет возьмет курс на базу, надо будет снять защитный кожух и крокодилы… и она – узнает, кому обязана жизнью… снова… _

_ Чтобы не передумать, сдираю все одним махом, неотрывно глядя ей в глаза… Мгновенное замешательство и почти приветливое было выражение сменяется как в калейдоскопе – узнавание-осознание-шок-бешенство и, наконец, презрение… С этим выражением брезгливости она и отводит глаза… Но смотреть вокруг особо не на что… разве что – на медика, задающего дежурные вопросы… _

_\- Оставайся в живых! – не знаю, зачем и чего ради ковыряюсь в наших незаживших ранах… но очень хочу расковырять до крови, чтоб через край… - Оставайся в живых и я найду тебя! Где бы ни была… сколько бы времени ни ушло… Я найду тебя! – моя Джордж впивается в меня взглядом на первом же слове… она – знает… она – помнит! – Дэниэль дей Льюис… Последний из могикан… - еще и напоминаю я, но она со злостью перебивает, - О! Я прекрасно знаю, откуда это! – найдя, наконец, повод красиво полоснуть по мне взглядом, чтобы затем отвернуться… Момент неподходящий… наверное, чтобы попытаться начать все объяснять… но кто знает – будет ли другой… _

Он был… мы ведь все разрешили в том отеле… или… то был сон, как и все происходящее вокруг и только эта навязчивая музыка… и эхо… эхо моих слов в вертолете… словно звучит откуда-то сверху… Она все делает по-своему…

\- Я найду тебя… где бы ты ни был – оставайся живым… – кажется, это не эхо… похоже, мой протеиновый раствор куда-то слился… лежать на спине неудобно… слева немножко дует… ногу будто зажало в тисках… не больно, но не особо приятно… И это – не эхо… это моя жена… - Я найду тебя! Потому что – в мире все хорошо…

\- _…пока в нем есть ты…_\- пытаюсь ответить, но интубационная трубка очень мешает… Хотя, судя по внезапной радости в ее глазах – моя Джордж меня понимает…

_Шесть недель спустя_

Поначалу слышу ее смех… который, честно говоря, давненько не слышал… а выехав из-за угла, вижу Чарли и Джордж, дружненько болтающих на явно отвлеченные темы… Притормаживаю, пока они меня не заметили… потому что – знаю, что будет…

\- Нет, все-таки подумай об этом, Джорджи… еще есть время и я хотел бы, чтобы в эту миссию ты поехала с нами…

\- Ча-а-арли-и-и… - тянет она, - мы же договорились не говорить об этом! Я не могу…

\- Ты здесь просто безвылазно сутками напролет… Джорджи, так тоже нельзя… - похоже, что Чарли повторяется, - я не говорю, что ты не должна тут быть вообще, но…

\- Забирай ее, Чарли! – решительно произношу я, подъезжая к ним на своей крутой коляске, - Забери и увези подальше, куда вы там собрались…

\- В Бангладеш… - отвечает он, - там в лагерях беженцев бушуют инфекции, местные плохо справляются… а твоя жена – лучшая из тех, кого я знаю, кто может с этим справиться…

\- Забери ее, Чарли… - стараясь избегать ее пронзительного взгляда, я ухмыляюсь, - забери и увези… А то она мне развернуться ни с одной медсестричкой не дает!

\- Спасибо, что зашел, Чарли… - очень дипломатично меняет тему моя жена… - передавай парням привет и благодарности за пожелания, от меня и от моего мужа… - и, глянув на меня, мстительно добавляет, беря его под руку, - Идем, я тебя провожу… тут во мне не нуждаются… Может быть ты и прав… мне необходимо сменить обстановку… я подумаю над твоим предложением…

Их голоса затихают в больничных переходах, что я выучил за минувшие недели наизусть… С яростью развернув коляску, почти впечатываюсь в кровать, но упрямо отпихиваю подоспевшего медбрата, самостоятельно перебираясь и устраиваясь на кровати… Спустя почти два месяца после ранения… три операции, искусственную кому, недели физиотерапии… я могу ходить, но недолго и без нагрузок… врачи осторожны в прогнозах и это бесит больше всего… неопределенность… 

\- Опять? – Джордж склоняется ко мне, поправляя подушки, - О чем мы с тобой говорили вчера?

\- Джорджи, прекрати… - отвернувшись о окна, встречаю ее внимательный взгляд, - я не ребенок, не нужно меня успокаивать и утешать!

\- А что тебе нужно, Элвис? Чтобы я уехала… - присев на край кровати, она вздыхает, - ну да, уехала и не мешала тебе предаваться самоедству… ты ведь так хочешь утонуть в жалости к себе, а я – не даю! Мир не заканчивается за порогом казармы, Лука!

\- Не начинай! – я уже злюсь, на что у меня, как всегда сейчас, не хватает дыхания и сил, - Джорджи, ты лучше всех знаешь – я не выживу на гражданке! Я нигде не выживу, если не буду в спецназе!

\- Господи ты боже мой! – она трет виски, отходя ко окну, - Да… да, ты прав… мне надо уехать… иначе я тебя придушу подушкой и ни грамма не пожалею! Тебя никто еще не списал со счетов, Элвис Харт, кроме тебя самого! – могла бы, наверняка бы дверью хлопнула… но тут они стеклянные и раздвижные…

Я злюсь… на себя, на нее… на всю эту дурацкую ситуацию в целом… на то, что был неуязвимым, а секунду спустя – меня словно бабочку иголкой пришпилили! И теперь вот нужно разгребать последствия… спустив ноги с кровати, берусь за костыли, - Джорджи! Подожди, Джордж!

Остановившись, она поворачивается, - Что?

\- Хочешь, чтобы это вся больница слышала?

\- Хочешь сказать что-то – подойди… - она не трогается с места, - ты ведь отказываешься от помощи, значит все можешь сам…

\- Черт! – от души чертыхаюсь, перенося вес с больной ноги… не то, чтобы боюсь на нее наступать… хотя да – боюсь… Боюсь, что все рассыплется и опять накроет волной боли, как было уже не раз…

\- Я тут весь день торчать не собираюсь! – сообщает мне на весь коридор она, у нас уже даже зрители появились, - Скажешь, когда вернусь…

\- Нет! – сжав зубы, ковыляю по коридору в ее направлении, пока не останавливаюсь перед ней, - нет… - уловив что-то, понятное только ей, в моем лице, Джорджи смягчается…

\- Я вернусь, Лука…и, разумеется, никуда не поеду… это я так… подразниться… - коснувшись щеки ладонью, моя жена улыбается сквозь внезапные слезы, - _В мире все хорошо..._

_\- … пока в нем есть ты…_ \- тут же откликаюсь я, роняя костыли, привлекаю ее к себе…

Нас убивают… но мы – выживаем… и снова в атаку себя мы бросаем…


End file.
